1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an ink-jet printer in which an ink-jet head is charged with a filling liquid different from an ink in a state before the ink-jet printer is used for the first time, and a method for replacing the filling liquid in the ink-jet head with the ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
in a certain ink-jet recording apparatus, when ink cartridges are installed, a purge (initial purge) is performed to discharge a preservative solution (a liquid for preservation) in the recording head from nozzles, and then a flushing (initial flushing) is performed to jet inks from the nozzles. By doing so, bubbles etc. remained in the nozzles are completely discharged. Here, the purge is performed by driving a suction pump connected with a suction cap in a state that a nozzle surface of the recording head is covered with the suction cap.
Further, in this ink-jet recording apparatus, when the ink-jet recording apparatus is shipped from a factory, the preservative solution (filling liquid) is charged in the recording head (ink-jet head) in order to avoid drying. In other words, the filling liquid, which is different from the ink used in printing, is charged in the ink-jet head before printing is performed for the first time (before the ink-jet recording apparatus is used for the first time). Therefore, when the ink cartridges are installed at the time of the first use of the ink-jet recording apparatus, the preservative solution in the ink-jet head is discharged by the purge described above and is replaced by four color inks supplied from the ink cartridges. Subsequently, the flushing is performed to discharge the preservative solution, which was unable to be discharged by the initial purge, together with bubbles etc. remained in the nozzles.
It has been known that a liquid, which is different from an ink for recording, is used as the filling liquid charged in the recording head. In particular, it has been known that an ink for physical distribution (an ink which is charged in the recording head during the shipping, a shipping-ink) is used, the ink for physical distribution being a liquid in which components easy to adhere and water ratio are reduced from the ink for recording and components of solvent are increased.